What should I do, Koro-sensei?
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dalam kisah ini. Tapi kalau saja Koro-sensei masih ada bersama dengan mereka ingin rasanya ia mempertanyakan perasaan menyesalnya saat ini.


Tidak ada yang salah dalam kisah ini. Isogai Yuuma meyakini hal itu.

Saling mencintai itu bukan dosa, menjaga hubungan persahabat juga bukan hal yang salah. Tapi kalau saja Koro- _sensei_ masih ada bersama dengan mereka ingin rasanya Isogai mempertanyakan perasaan menyesalnya saat ini. Sejak kapan semuanya menjadi salah, sisi mana yang menjadi pemicunya, atau apa masih bisa ia membuat perubahan di detik-detik terkahirnya ini, Isogai ingin tahu langkah mana yang lebih baik baginya saat ini.

0o0o0

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

 _ **.**_

0o0o0

Bersama sejak kecil membuat Maehara dan Isogai terbiasa untuk berdiri sejajar—bersebelahan. Ada perasaan aneh saat tidak bisa saling terikat, bahkan hanya keran terpisah kelas perasaan Maehara jadi tidak tenang. Bukan karena takut Isogai menjadi korban bully, hal yang lebih menakutkan adalah saat Isogai mulai menarik perhatian perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya.

Sejak dulu, baik Maehara atau Isogai memang selalu unggul dibanding anak laki-laki lain, selain karena wajah dan penampilan yang menarik, keduanya bisa dengan mudah membaur di lingkungan, biasa menjadi poros dari sebuah perkumpulan. Lebih-lebih Isogai yang jiwa kepemimpinannya mulai diakui semenjak lulus SMP. Maehara sering dibuat khawatir kalau-kalau waktunya bersama Isogai akan hilang karena mereka ada di perkumpulan yang berbeda, menjadi dua poros yang berbeda dan terpisah satu sama lainnya.

Tapi kemudian ketakutan itu hilang bersama dengan datangnya Isogai di setiap waktu Maehara ingin melihatnya. Perasaan iri yang timbul setiap kali melihat Isogai bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain terbayar hanya dengan melihat senyum si penyebab. Kecemburuannya hilang seketika setelah Isogai membiarkan Maehara menjadi satu-satunya yang teristimewa untuk hari-hari tertentu.

Selalu seperti itu semenjak Koro- _sensei_ pergi. Sebisa mungkin Maehara menjadi sosok mandiri yang bisa menunjukan pada dunia bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja ketika sang sahabat tidak ada, kemudian akan menjadi sosok paling manja ketika Isogai memberikan satu harinya untuk bersama dengan Maehara.

Pernah satu kali Maehara mempertanyakan perasaannya ini pada bulan sabit di langit malam, berharap Koro- _sensei_ akan menjawab pertanyaan itu memalui mimpi. Tapi hasilnya justru Maehara dapat dari Nakamura Rio ketika datang membersihkan gedung kelas mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut cinta, dalam kasusmu mungkin itu hanya perasan sayang berlebih pada orang yang biasa ada bersama denganmu."

 _..cinta._

Maehara sempat ketakutan untuk mengartikan satu kata yang Nakamura katakan padanya disela-sela membersihkan rumput liar. Tapi kemudian ia meyakinkan diri, jatuh cinta itu bukan dosa. Seperti halnya Kayano yang mencintai Nagisa dalam diam, Maehara juga bisa melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula mempertaruhkan persahabatannya dengan Isogai hanya karena satu kata yang maknanya masih belum dia artikan dengan benar terlalu beresiko. Lebih penting lagi, Maehara tidak pandai berjudi.

Makanya, tetap menjadi sahabat tidak salah.

Selama ia masih bisa bersama dengan Isogai, Maehara tidak keberatan untuk terus bungkam tentang perasaannya ini. Selama Isogai masih memberinya waktu untuk bersama dan menghilangkan semua penyakit hati yang dia derita setiap kali terpisah dari Isogai, tidak masalah bagi Maehara.

Iya, tidak masalah. Sekalipun akhirnya Isogai justru mengencani orang lain.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Toh, Maehara sendiri sudah sering bergonta-ganti kekasih. Hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang akan menganggu kebiasaanya bersama dengan Isogai. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang akan Isogai perkenalkan itu adalah kau, Yada."

"Hm, banyak hal terjadi setelah aku putus darimu. Setidaknya walau kalian bersahabat aku tahu pasti kalau Isogai-kun, bukan _playboy_ sepertimu. Aku justru berterima kasih, kau memiliki sedikit andil sampai kami bisa seperti ini."

Tidak masalah. Maehara meyakinkan dirinya, semua baik-baik saja. Karena bahkan setelah memiliki Yada sekalipun Isogai masih mau datang setiap kali Maehara memintanya datang. Isogai masih mau menyisihkan waktunya untuk Maehara bermanja. Kadang kala, Maehara menjadi prioritas utamanya dan Yada adalah yang kedua.

Tidak masalah. Karena perasaan yang Maehara simpan rapih ini bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Perasaan ini berbeda dengan yang Kayano rasakan pada Nagisa, karena Maehara tahu perasaannya terbalaskan.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Maehara untuk menyadari bahwa ada arti dari semua sikap toleransi Isogai kepadanya, butuh keberanian yang cukup besar bagi Maehara untuk memastikan itu, dan hasil yang di dapat cukup memuaskan sebagai bayaran.

Jadi tidak masalah.

Terus berada di hubungan yang sama seperti itu adalah jalan tengah terbaik. Maehara yakin dirinya memilih cara yang paling benar untuk memuaskan perasaannya. Saling mencintai saja sudah cukup untuk Maehara.

Ia selalu berpikir seperti itu sampai Isogai datang menemuinya suatu malam satu bulan lalu. Tidak seperti biasanya, Isogai datang tanpa memberi kabar, tiba-tiba menekan bel dan mucul di balik pintu apartemen Maehara, dia bilang malam itu dia sedang ingin menginap di sana sambil menunjukan kantong belanja yang penuh dengan botol bir.

Maehara jelas menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jumat malam adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan Isogai, kerena ia tidak perlu menahan diri dan menghabiskan puluhan botol bir bersama, tidak perlu mengkawatirkan jam berangkat kerja besok paginya. Malam itu Maehara bisa memeluknya sepuas hati, tidur bersama dengannya dan, menikmati aroma sampo murahan yang entah mengapa sangat cocok untuk seorang Isogai Yuuma—menjadi aroma yang memikat Maehara setiap kali bersama dengan Isogai.

Malam itu Isogai sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, bukan berarti itu buruk, Maehara justru menyukai Isogai yang menemaninya menghabiskan malam bersama malam itu. Dia lebih manja dari biasanya, dia bahkan membalas pelukan Maehara ketika tidur bersama. Isogai yang biasanya tidur memunggunginya malam itu membiarkan Maehara melihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika tertidur dalam pelukan Maehara.

Sampai malam itu berakhir dan pagi datang Maehara masih berpikir semua baik-baik saja. Isogai yang bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan sarapan dan mereka sarapan bersama, semua masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Maehara."

"Ya?"

"Beberapa bulan terakhir penyakit ibuku jadi lebih sering kambuh."

"Hm, lalu apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Satu-satunya kekhawatiran yang membuatnya sering kambuh sudah hilang, sekarang dia bisa fokus pada pengobatannya lagi."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Kau juga bisa lebih santai mulai sekarang."

Pagi itu, terpisah dengan meja kecil tempat mereka sarapan bersama Isogai Yuuma menyodorkan sebuah kertas dengan ornamen unik yang membingkai tulisan di tengahnya. Disana tertulis _wedding invitation_ dan di baliknya ada nama Isogai dan Yada tercetak bersama tanggal yang akan datang tempat acaranya.

"Ibu ingin kami segera menikah, dengan begitu dia bisa memasrahan adik-adikku pada kami dan fokus pada pengobatannya."

Maehara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Isogai. Suasana sabtu pagi di luar yang cerah berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati Maehara pagi itu. Jangankan untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka, Maehara bahkan tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi setelah menatap undangan di tangannya.

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, dadanya sakit bukan main, dan matanya mulai terasa pedas tanpa sebab yang jelas. Sibuk dengan menahan semua itu Maehara sampai tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat Isogai memilih untuk pergi dari sana. Setelah itu Maehara tahu betul sudah tidak ada lagi kata baik-baik saja untuk perasaannya pada Isogai.

Buku saran yang tebalnya bukan main peninggalan Koro- _sensei_ menjadi satu-satunya benda yang terpikir oleh Maehara untuk mencari obat dari rasa sakit tanpa luka yang dia rasakan saat ini. Berharap kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya beberapa tahun lalu pada bulan sabit di langit malam ada di sana. Tapi bahkan setelah dua hari penuh ia habiskan untuk membaca habis semua hal yang tertulis disana pertanyaannya masih tidak terjawab juga.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya pada bulan sabit, tidak ada juga obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

"Koro- _sensei_ , aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku ... aku sangat mencintainya."

 **.**

0o0o0

 **.**

Pernah sekali Isogai berpikir untuk berkonsultasi dengan Irina- _sensei_ , tapi niat itu ia kubur dalam-dalam setelah melihat Maehara yang mau menerimanya seperti apapun keadaannya saat itu. Isogai pikir semua akan baik-baik saja jika ia tetap bersahabat baik dengan Maehara, semua akan baik baik saja dan tidak akan ada yang terluka seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi nyatanya ia salah besar. Selain menyiksa dirinya sendiri, pilihannya untuk tetap diam ternyata membuat orang yang paling dicintai juga merasakan penderitaan yang sama.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Maehara yang berdiri di hadapannya tersenyum, tapi Isogai yakin bahkan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya di samping juga tahu kalau senyum itu terpaksa— terlalu menyakitkan untuk dilihat.

Maehara mendekat, meraih tangannya dan tangan Yada, mempersatukan kedua tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Sambil menunduk dia bilang, "Aku pernah benar-benar mencintaimu, bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih ada." kemudian kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Isogai sesaat sebelum bergeser pada Yada dan memamerkan senyum yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku menyerah. Aku janji akan mendoakan kebahagiaan keluarga kalian jadi lupakan apa yang aku katakan barusan."

Satu pelukan hangat untuk Isogai dan untuk Yada kemudian.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, ada seseorang yang menungguku pulang malam ini." Itu pasti bohong. "Sekali lagi selamat."

Yada Touka memeluk erat lengannya. Bisa dengan jelas Isogai lihat air mata di pipi sang istri, tapi sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menghapus jejak itu dari sana. Biar saja istrinya menangis menggantikan dirinya yang ingin menangis karena pernyataan cinta si bodoh tadi.

 _Koro-sensei, aku juga mencintainya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengobati rasa sakit yang aku berikan padanya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang,_ sensei _?_

Kalau saja ada yang bersalah dalam kisah ini, itu mungkin akan lebih mudah. Kalau saja Koro- _sensei_ ada bersama dengan mereka sekarang, mungkin tidak akan ada penyesalan sebesar ini di dalam dirinya. Kalau saja ia bisa membuat perubahan sedikit di masa lalu, apa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Maehara dari rasa sakit yang ia sebabkan ini. Isogai ingin tahu apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk orang yang dia cintai disaat seperti ini.

 **.**

0o0o0

 **.**

* * *

Halo, aku anak baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal.

Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang. Segitu dulu aja.

Bye.

Oh, dan apa ada yang tau alesan Yada nangis? Silahkan ditebak.

Dan tolong jangan bertanya kenapa Yada yang nikah sama Yuuma, bukannya Megu- _chan_.

Sekali lagi, BYE.


End file.
